The Sexy Vipers
by animeizmylife
Summary: 19 yr. old Naruto Uzumaki is on his way to college, but one event leads to another when he gets lost on the way. Boy meets girl, girl tries to rape boy, boy changes girl's views on men and the world
1. Chapter 1

-1

The Sexy Vipers

A/N: Yo ppl!! Dis iz animeizmylife, n dis is my debut story!! Dis is actually a story I've written before, but I never had published it, so here it is! I'll let u noe right now: I accept any and all criticism. If u don't like the pairings, or if there's something not right wit the story, lemme noe. There will be original characters, and some ppl might be out of character, but all in all, it will be funny. Also, if u have any ideas, cuz I might wanna change some parts, lemme noe n we'll work on it. So anyway, here is The Sexy Vipers!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. If I did, he would fuck every single sexy girl in the series, and Sasuke would not be an emo bastard. But all genious goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this.

Chapter 1: Another One Of Those "Oh Shit Moments"

The fall morning started of typically: the rising sun taunting the faces of those forced to start their day, the light breeze tickling the trees, and early businessmen bustling to make it to work...  
"Yah!Oof!"--thud--  
And a spikey-headed goofball trying to get through his morning routine.  
"Uh! Dammit,dammit,dammit! At this rate, I'm gonna be late!"  
Naruto Uzumaki, 19, is getting ready for his first day at Konoha University. With his spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, fox-like whiskers and the brain of a chipmunk, he'd have quite a badass time at college, eh?  
That is, if he'll get there in time...  
He threw on his baggy black jeans and sneakers, put on his red muscle shirt and grabbed his black and red-streaked jacket and bookbag and ran out his apartment. He hurried through the streets, desperately trying to find the nearest subway, which he forgot where it was.  
" Crap! I'm gonna be late!" It was then he spotted two girls about his age talking to each other.  
One girl had on black cargo pants tucked into black boots. She had on a white shirt that showed her flat stomach, and topped it off with a long red open overshirt. The most peculiar thing-well, things- about her were the fact that see had pink hair, emerald eyes, and a dagger on each hip. Her friend wore the same pants and shoes, but she had a black shirt that covered her torso. Her hair was a tan brown that was stylized into four pony-tails. She had two daggers on each hip. Now, despite their badass appeal, he decided that he needed to ask someone directions.  
He walked up to them. "Uh, excuse me miss--damn that was corny-- Do you know where the nearest train station is?"The two girls looked him up and down. The pony-tailed one looked at him like he just sold himself to the devil, while the pink haired girl- wait, was that a smirk!?  
She answered him. "Yea... take a shortcut through the alleyway. It'll get you there in half the time. Make a right at the next light and it's there."  
"---laugh--- Arigatou gozaimasu. See ya later!" Then he proceeded to the alleyway as she had instructed.  
Little did he know that the two girls had disappeared...  
He kept going until he found the the alleyway. He went into it and his smile, as did his hopes of making it on time, vanished quickly.  
"Hey there sexy."  
Time seemed to stand still as Naruto turned around to see the two girls who told him to come this way. They blocked off the entrance, shutting out all ideas of getting past them.  
However, Naruto played it cool.  
" Hey babe. I see how you put in so much trouble to get us alone here. So what's your game?" He smirked.  
"--chuckles-- No game. I just thought that you were the type of guy I wanted to get to know better. So how 'bout it? Wanna have a lil' fun?" She smirked at him.  
" Cut the bullshit, Sakura." The other girl said. "We both know that you're the only one who's going to enjoy this."she smiled slyly.  
" Eat me, Temari." The one dubbed Sakura retorted. "I'm sure he likes it rough." Then she licked her lips. Naruto nearly lost it after that. Even so, he needed to escape.  
"Ladies, please, no need to fight. And, uh, sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be sticking around." With that, Naruto ran, jumped off a dumpster, and grabbed a fire escape. Then he climbed up and proceeded to run to the roof.  
"Damn!--laughing-- That nice piece of ass can move!" Temari laughed. "N' that's the one that got away!"  
"Suck my balls, Temari." Sakura stuck out her tounge. "He may be good, but I'm a helluva lot better. He's not getting away!"  
They copied his earlier movements, then chased him up the fire escape. When Naruto realized they were closing distance between them, he ran faster until he got onto the roof. He stopped to breathe, then looked over the edge to see where they were.  
He soon regretted that.  
"Oh sh---!" He never got to finish, because Sakura jumped up and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.  
"--grunts-- What the hell is your problem!? I know I'm sexy and all, but you could have just asked for my number!" He struggled, but no matter what he did, her grip on him proved to be good. It showed that she worked out often, and that she is used to doing things like this.  
"Sorry, but I don't fraternize with my victims. Just lay back and let me do all the work, 'kay Blondy?"  
"Now let's get some shit straight! #1. I'm nobody's bitch! And more importantly, my name is NA-RU-TO! Not Blondy!" He seethed as they laughed at him.  
"Oh man, he is as bad as you, Sakura! Spunky as hell! Want me to put him to sleep?" Temari cracked her knuckles.  
"Nah. It's no fun iif he doesn't squirm. And besides..." she whispered in his ear." I like 'em fiesty." She licked his ear.  
Considering their position, it would be safe to say that Naruto thought that this girl was the sexiest person in all of creation. So was it the worst thing that he felt that getting raped by her would be... daresay, enjoyable? Peculiar, yes, but nay be it wrong. After all, who is he to deny this specimen of beauty of what she wants, especially when it was **free**?  
Through all the times that Sakura had done this, she had never thought that she would meet a guy who didn't want to fuck her pretty little brains out at first glance. All the guys she ran into only thought of her as an object of sex, something to be used for their own little pleasures. So she's used her charm and gave them just wanted they always crave for day in and day out, even to the point of them not wanting it anymore. This was her way of spitting on men in society and showing that women weren't always weak, and that the shoe can go on the other foot. All guys were the same... until she met this guy. Yea, sure, he looked up and down, but he wasn't immediately drooling at her feet like her other victims, and even right now he wants to escape. Except for the fact that she could feel his boner, she wouldn't even think that he would enjoy this. He can't be gay, so maybe he's just...different?  
But for her, putting the words "man" and "different" in the same sentence as pertaining to keeping one out of the catagory that is "Dirtbag Men" really didn't feel like 2+2 to her. In her head, she wanted to believe that there were normal guys, but that darker side of her tolds her that all men needed to pay for her pain... and this one was no different.


	2. Chapter 2

- 2

A/N: Ppl!! Thank you soooo much for those that reviewed and let me noe wat an ass I was...that was a TOTAL mistake... but fear not! I shall no longer tease u with the idea of a new chappie because it is, in fact, a new chappie!!! Just so we're clear... this is NOT all smut. There may be a chapter here or there, but not in full. There is a plot. Sakura's problems will be partially revealed... and shit will happen that will make u say " what in da unholy fuck??" Dat is all! R&R plz!!

Disclaimer: I just want to make this as clear as possible.. I. do. not. own. Naruto. All creativity and money goes to the great and honorable Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money, and do not sue, for all I own is a crappy PS2, a bowl of ramen, and a pair of socks.

Chapter 2: Some Really Deep Shit

Sakura proceeded to grind on the poor, extremely hornified Naruto, who in his better nature decided on not touching her. She grinned evilly as she saw--and felt--- the effect she was having on her latest victim. He was panting like a dog that had been out in the desert without a drop of water, and he was clenching his fists so tightly they were turning white. All the while this one-sided porno-flick was going on, Temari stood there on the other side of the building, smoking a joint, when she heard police sirens. She looked over the edge to see two cop cars parking near the building they were on, and inwardly cursed at the fact that someone had spotted them, or rather, knew them good enough to rat them out.  
"Look alive, Sakura! It's the cops! They're here for us, no doubt."  
"Huh?" She ceased her mindless torture. "But no one knew who we were. If they did, they certainly would have confronted us."  
Temari snorted. "I don't know what the hell's goin' on...there's no way Blondie could have ratted us out... we was on his ass the whole time..."  
Naruto glared at her. "FOR THE LAST MOTHERFUCKING TIME, IT'S NARUTO!!!!"  
She just waved him off. "Whatever your name is, your coming with us."  
"NANI!!????" He jumped up so fast, Sakura actually fell off. "There's no way in the seven blue layers of hell I'm going anywhere with you!! I'm gonna get my ass out of here and go to the subway!"  
If there was one thing you didn't do, it was talk back to Temari. She went up to him, pulled out a dagger and pointed at his crotch.  
"Listen here, -mocking voice- Na-ru-to, if you want to ever get laid in your pathetic ass life I suggest you do as we say and follow us. I'll have you know that I'm very well known for my castrating skills." She snarled at him, but Naruto just snarled back. He didn't care if she did cut it off--though easier said than experiencing-- he wasn't gonna back down to no one.  
"Enough, you two! Temari, watch their movements and leave him alone. And you, Naruto... Temari is right. For safety reasons, we need you to come with us." She looked at him with a face that even in the five minutes she had tried to rape him, he hadn't seen in her before. He couldn't describe it...  
"--raises eyebrow-- Really? 'Safety reasons' my ass! You tried to rape me!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.  
"--innocent face-- Really? Me? Why would I do somethin' like dat..." she smirked.  
"Even if I do go with you, how do I know you won't just take me somewhere, rape me and kill me?" he looked at her quizzically.  
"I give you my word as a Viper, we won't hurt you, as long as you respect the terms of this trade. You don't rat us out, we don't hurt you, but I'm still gonna fuck ya, so you'll have to deal with that." she smiled.  
"NOO WAY!!!! Y-You're a Viper!!????" Naruto freaked out. Many men had heard the tales of the Sexy Vipers, a gang with supposedly all females that ran around Japan terrifying men. They said that after a man was abducted, he was never the same. Either he had become an emotional wreck, or he had been badly bruised and castrated. They had never been known to kill, and they never touched women.  
"Hey, he's heard of us!" Sakura pointed out proudly.  
"Cool. Maybe you ain't so bad after all. You a fan?" Temari teased.  
To say that Naruto was nervous was an overall understatement. He turned pale at the thought that he had the utter misfortune to run into a Viper, and to make it worse, have to jump off a building to get away from the cops to help them, just to still get raped in the end.  
Ain't life a bitch?  
"Damn, Saku, I think you scared him." Temari laughed.  
"Listen. If they catch you with us, they may think you're with us, and it's either getting raped by me, or getting butt-fucked out of your mind in jail. Still want to stay?"  
"No way in hell." The idea of her getting her hands on him seemed a lot more appeasing now.  
" 'Kay, then let's get moving." She turned to Temari. "What's their position?"  
"They seem to be looking for us. They're asking people if they saw us and where we went. It won't be long before they get a lead."  
"Fine."  
The trio ran to the edge of the building, but were disheartened at what they found.  
"Shit! There's no fire escape on this end! If we go back to the other side, they'll see us. What now?"  
Sakura thought for a minute. There was a string of buildings on this side of the street at equal distance from each other one to the next. If they could successfully jump...  
"Pick up speed and hope for the best. We're jumping the rooftops." She looked at Naruto. "You work out often?  
"Everyday."  
"Good. Then you shouldn't have a problem."  
They backed up and got ready for the first leap. They'd have to jump at the same time, or else if the cops saw one, they might be expecting them to jump again.  
"Ready?" Sakura looked at Temari, who of course showed no fear, then at Naruto, who just nodded. "Go!"  
They each ran, side by side, to the edge of the building. When they reached the end, they all jumped at the same time, and safely made a clean jump to the next building.  
"--pants-- Oh man! We made it!" Naruto wiped his forehead in relief.  
"Not so fast. There are other buildings, and we're still too close to the cops. We'll have to keep going."  
So they continued to hop across the top of the buildings, maybe about five more times before they had to stop.  
"--pants hard-- Is that it? Can we go down now?" Naruto rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath.  
"--breathes deeply-- Yea Sakura. I think we went far enough." Temari kneeled down on one knee to rest.  
"--inhales-- No...this one doesnt have a fire escape, but the next one does. One more time, then we can go down to street level."  
Sakura didn't want to show it, but she was worn out too. But all the had to do was suck it up for one last jump.  
They ran at the same time, and like last time, they jumped and made it to the other side. Except...  
Sakura fell short.  
"--falling back-- AHH!! SHIT!!!!" There was nothing to grab on to, nothing to stop her fall. All she could do was wait out the demise that fate had planned for her...  
'--chuckles-- So... this is it... this is how it ends... pathetic... just like my life before this...hell...it's still pathetic..'  
And in that split second, her whole dark past flashed before her eyes...   
---------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Yay! A cliffie!!!---dark figures appear--- Hey wait!! Don't be mad!! I will update! I jus' hope dat dis came out right...r&r!!


	3. Chapter 3

- 3

A/N: I LOVE EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED!!!!! Ppl have me in their fav list n everythin!! Thanx to all!!!(huggles to evry1) As always, comments, concerns, recommendations, talk to me. Dis is where a part of Saku's life is revealed, but not all. So yea! R&R!! By the way,this chap will be much longer...AND THERE MAY BE VIOLENCE AND RAPE

AIML: I'm tired of doin it. Shikamaru, do da disclaimer.  
Shika: --sighs-- fine. animeizmylife doesn't own me or the clouds in the sky. All she owns is a PS2, a bowl of ramen and some sweaty socks...  
AIML: ---shoots him-- Sasuke! Go!  
Sasu: Go fuck Itachi.  
AIML: Last I heard that was your job!! --shoots after him-- --chases him--  
Naruto: Uh...yea... animeizmylife does not own Naruto. All rights goes to my creator and master, Masashi Kishimoto. No one was harmed...---looks at Sasuke being chased and shot at--- during the making of this disclaimer.  
Shika: Easy 4 u to say, motherfucker! I got shot!!  
Naruto: --shoots in head--- yea...enjoy the fic...

Chapter 2: Bruises Don't Always Heal Inside And Out

----------Flashback--------

_"Hey mama?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"When are we going to go to the park today?"  
"Oh... I'm sorry honey, but mommy has to work today. I have to leave soon..."  
"But mama... I thought that we were going to spend time together today...---sniffles--"  
"Aw, honey, please don't be like that... I promise that your daddy will take you today. Is that okay?"  
"--cries-- But mommy... daddy is--"  
"Quiet!--looks around frantically-- Don't you know what will happen to us if you tell someone? Please, baby, don't say anything, don't do anything, to make him upset..."  
"No!! I hate living like this! Why mommy?--sits down on floor-- Why...--sobs--"  
"--kneels next to her-- Oh baby, come here...--tightly holds her-- I'm so sorry we, especially you, have to live like this..."  
"--walks in-- Ohayou... Hitomi...Sakura..."  
"Toshirou..."  
__  
-----------End Flashback------------_

At that second, time seemed so move forward again. Sakura's senses, her entire body seemed to be shutdown, and all she remembered was being in that dark place while she could faintly hear someone...a semi-familiar voice, calling her name...  
"--kura.. Sakura.. Sakura! Please, wake up, dammit!" Temari frantically called her partner's name. Sakura groggily opened her eyes, searching her surroundings, trying to figure out what happened to her.  
"Un... what the hell... Temari...--gasp--" She suddenly sat straight up, but that was a mistake. Her entire head spun from the sudden movement, and Temari laid her back down onto her lap.  
"--groan-- I remember... falling... then I blacked out... I thought I was a goner for sure..."  
Temari showed her soft side and gave her a soft smile. "Well... you were for a second..."

-----Flashback---

_Temari and Naruto had safely made the jump. Temari, completely tired out, bent down on her knees upon landing.  
Then, she heard someone scream.  
"OH SHIT!!! AH!" She looked back and saw Sakura falling backward. Her foot slipped when she landed and she nothing to hold on to.  
"Sakura!!" Temari tried to move, but her body betrayed her as she fell helplessly to the floor of the roof, watching as her best friend fell beyond her reach.  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
Suddenly she saw a streak of black and yellow as Naruto rushed towards Sakura. He reached out and grabbed her hand at the last second before she was completely out of reach. Then he pulled back as hard as he could, sending them up-and-over and on the floor, with Naruto on his back as an unconsious Sakura laid on his chest. Temari limped as fast as her weak legs could carry her, and bent down to take the tired Sakura into her lap... _

------End Flashback----- 

All Sakura could do as she took in the recap of what happened while she was out of action was stare at him in disbelief. Naruto, some guy that just dropped out of nowhere, this sexy blond that was still on her I'm-gonna-fuck-the-mess-out-of-him list, had saved her life.  
Never, in all of her 19 years, had she had to rely on a guy to help her. The only people she relied on were her friends who had served as her only family for years.  
But seriously, a guy?  
Sakura slowly stood to her feet, and started walking her way towards the fire escape on the other side of the building. As she passed by Naruto, she did something that threw him completely off- she gave him a look of gratitude and admiration. Then she said something that surprised him even more.  
"...Arigatou... Naruto-kun."

-------Elsewhere-----

"So... did you find her?"  
"Negative, sir. The info we received must have been false...no one was there when we arrived on the scene..."  
"Did you go in your units?"  
"Yes sir."  
"THEN OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T BE THERE!!--slams fist on desk--"  
"---flinches-- Forgive me sir..."  
"-sighs- Luckily for you, I have someone that can find her... and he is more reliable than any of you... he should have no problem..."  
"Sir, if it's who I think it is, there's no way that-"  
"Did I ask you what you think?"  
"--sigh-- No sir."  
"Then do as I say and stay off the case."  
"But...what will you do to her when you find her?"  
"---dark chuckle--- Well...let's just say we have unfinished business..."

-----Back to the others----

Naruto, Temari and Sakura were walking down the street away from the building that they climbed down from. Since they managed to get away from the cops, they gave Naruto his props.  
"I gotta say, you really came through for us there Blo- I mean Naruto." Temari gave him a thumbs up. "You ain't half bad."  
"Just trying to do the right thing. I couldn't just sit there and let her fall... even if she is trying to rape me...--sweatdrops--"  
While Temari threatened him for that last comment, Sakura was in her own world, lost in her mixed feelings about the man that plopped his way right into her life, and her feelings.  
'Why did he save me...'  
'He's looking for a piece of ass, thats why. You give him a piece of your heart, he'll take your soul with it.'  
'He's not like that...'  
'How da hell would you know? You only knew him for ten minutes. He's just like every other guy, and you know it.'  
'No! He's... different. I can feel it. He's genuine. Why would he save me if he wasn't?'  
'Why would your boyfriend set you up? Why would your father treat you like trash? He was the one who-'  
'SHUT UP!!'  
Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura standing there, trembling, as if she'd just been scared out of her mind. Temari stopped yelling at him to see what he was staring at, and rushed to her and tried to comfort her.  
"C'mon. Saku, Don't do this here, not now. We have to get you back to the base..." She whispered words of comfort into her ear, all the while confusing Naruto even more as to why she was having a nervous breakdown when she seemed normal a couple of minutes ago.  
"Hey... what's wrong with her...Is she alright?" Naruto reached out for her.  
"---sigh--- Naruto...can you carry her?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
Naruto then took Sakura and put her comfortably on his back. She was slightly shaking and was breathing faster than normal, which worried him. As he thought this, he began to wonder where he changed from wanting to get away from her to wanting to get to know her. While he fought with his own conflicting emotions, Sakura had her own demons to fight, demons from a past that she never wanted to have the displeasure of going back to...

-------10 years ago------

"Sakura!! Over here!" A young girl with blonde hair called over to her pink haired friend.  
"---laughs--- Ino!! I gotta go home now!"  
"Aw! Same time tomorrow?"  
"---turns around--- You betcha! Later!"  
Younger Sakura ran down the block to where her house was, a place she was not looking forward to going to, but knew that if she was late for curfew, it wouldn't end well for her, not that it ever did.  
She finally reached her doorstep to her 3-floor house. Tired ans out of breath, she pulled out her key and reached out to open the door, but before she could put it in the doorknob, the door suddenly swung open and she was pulled inside before she had a second to react. Sakura was haphazardly thrown to the floor, and her assaultant closed the door and beat her with a belt.  
"--screams of pain-- Ahh!!!! --sobs-- W-why!!!?? I'm home early!!! Why Daddy!?--belt hits her again--" She sobbed even harder as he kicked her in her side.  
"Because, dear child, I can. And you forgot to make up your bed!" He hit her again twice as hard, relishing in her cries for help.  
"Scream all you want... your mother is at work, the maids are at the store, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill your mother in front of your very eyes.---whips her again--" He smiled sadistically as he heard the tearing of her skin, gazing in pure wonder and delight as the blood oozed from her wounds and left a small puddle on the floor, decorating it in red mixed with her tears.  
He forcibly pulled her up by her shoulder-length hair and pushed her into the couch. "You know the deal: pants down, legs spread."  
Reluctant and strained she painfully obeyed him, every movement, even the slightest twitch sending waves of pain on unbearable levels unfit for a human child throughout her entire small being. As she did this he undid his own pants and proceeded to forcibly entering her, stretching her frail, weakened form farther than it's supposed to for a girl her age. She howled with pain as he roughly pounded into her without giving her a chance to adjust, dry fucking her for his own self-satisfaction, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse as she cried for him to stop, begged him to show her mercy, though she knew well enough by now that mercy was a foreign term to him.  
He went on like that for an hour, and when he finally stopped, she had long been unconsious, drained of energy, sick from blood loss and lack of food. She was a doll only to be used by him whenever he wanted, and anyone that got in his way would pay the price in blood.  
He picked her up and took her upstairs to the bathroom, where he performed his ritual of cleaning her, reviving her, and making sure that she lived to see another session. After all, that was her only purpose.  
Later that night, she had finally awoken. She surveyed her surroundings when she remembered the day's past event, and sobbed for seemed to be the millionth time in her nine years.  
' Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't keep living like this! But if I don't... he'll hurt mommy...'  
'Leave.'  
'What?'  
'Leave, and take mom with you. It's the only way to save her.'  
'But... he'll find us...he always finds us...then he makes it worse...'  
Suddenly she heard a scream from her parent's room. It was one of the maids.  
Sakura ran full speed to the room, and what she saw made her throw up. Her mother was dead on the floor, blood everywhere, with her brains splattered on the wall behind her and a magnum in her hand. The maid was on the floor, hands covered in blood and tears, eyes bloodshot, screaming in terror.  
Sakura's father had walked upstairs to see what the noise was about. When he walked in, he didn't even look phased by the gory sight of his wife. Instead, he went over to her, stepping in the mass of blood, kicked her in the side of her mangled head, and said to the terrified maid: "Get the others and clean up this mess."  
Later that night, Sakura had stayed in her room and had made herself out to be dead to the world. She didn't dare step out of the room. The maids had tried to console her, told her that she needed to eat, but she refused to step out. Not even her father had bothered her the rest of night: probably just letting her rest for tomorrow. Now that her mother was dead, he had to preserve her or either that he work on the maids. But he needed someone easier to control, so that was out of the question.  
She had considered her thoughts of earlier, if those were even her thoughts. She had actually thought of leaving her mother, but it seems that her mother didn't give a damn and a dime about leaving her behind to handle this alone. Her mother had always been her rock, the one to go to when her father had hurt her, knowing that even though she couldn't stop him, her being there to treat her wounds with feather-like touches,as opposed to her father's ruthless ones, had made the pain a little duller.  
But now, she was gone. She had became a coward a put a fucking bullet in her head when it was Sakura who was sacrificing for the both of them, the one who had endured the most pain, the harder beatings, had worn the deeper scars. These were wounds that would never heal, and her mother wasn't there to kiss them away like she used to anymore.  
She was all alone in his world now.  
Alone.  
Sakura packed up her valuables and snuck out of the house. She ran as fast as she could and never turned back. She wanted to turn her back on all the pain, the loss, the beatings, the cursings, everything that had destroyed her childhood. Everything that reminded her of him...

------Back to the present-----

Naruto had been following Temari for a good solid 30 minutes with Sakura sleeping soundly on his back. It sounded like she was back to normal; now she just needed some rest from the long day they had. Temari had informed Naruto that they were going to go to the base where they had lived and gathered for missions. Of course Naruto wasn't happy with this, but with a couple of death threats from Temari and his soft side remembering that a certain 'package' needed help, Naruto had dropped the argument and willingly followed Temari to what would probably be his grave.  
"---huffs--- So how long do we have to walk before I can safely drop this load off my back?" Naruto whined, much to Temari's displeasure, who may have been extremely grateful to him for saving her friend's life, but was losing her patience, which is something that comes in short supply when dealing with her.  
"Look motherfucker, I told you already, we're almost there! Ask me another motherfucking time and see what happens!" She seethed as they continued walking, and after about 5 min., prayed a silent prayer to the gods when they finally got there. It looked really rinky-dink on the outside, but the inside was massive and would probably betray his doubts on how bad the place would be.  
Temari went up to the giant steel door and knocked on it. A slide was pulled back to reveal a pair of light blues eyes looking through a peephole.  
" Password?"  
" 8295531"  
" Yesterday's password?"  
" Ino, I swear to god, open the motherfucking door!" Temari growled as she figure behind the door known as Ino snickered as she opened the door for her impatient friend. When they walked inside, Naruto discovered that you can be horny and ready to shit yourself at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

- 4

A/N: Hello wonderful fans!! The Great AIML has returned with another chapter for you!!! audience: WHOO!! --bows-- Thank you, thank you. I personally think that the last chappie was the most powerful of the three, now the fourth one is gonna be more... comical in a way. Reviewer Backyard had questions, but they will be answered... only if you read!!! Muahahaha!!! No spoilers!! But thanx for da heads up dude!!!  
( ) Read and review, or I will be a very sad kitten!!

Disclaimer: Ok. Hinata! Go!  
Hina: Uh...um...--stutters--  
AIML: Too late! --shoots her-- Choji! Do it!  
Choji: Chubbies Forever!!  
AIML: --pushes him down a hill-- Oh, fuck it... I don't own Naruto. All rights go the friggin' awesome Masashi Kishimoto. No one was harmed...---looks as Hinata shot in the head-- during the-  
---people screaming as Choji rolls over the village--  
AIML: Ok, you what? Fuck dis. Everyone and their moms know that I don't own Naruto, never have, never will, and that someone is always goin' to get hurt while I make dis shit, so you can suck my---  
----------------------------Message Terminated------------------------------

Chapter 4: Holy Shit, Dude! Right Into Da Snake Pit

Naruto stood there, staring at the marvelous yet scary sight before him.  
Women. Wit' no tops but bras.  
Sexy-as-all-hell women.  
Sexy-as-all-hell women with daggers, swords and whips.  
Hallehluyah, with a great big helping of you-gotta-be-shittin'-me!  
"Temari! What the hell is dis!?" The blonde one named Ino had stopped smiling the second he came in.  
"Not only have u brought a guy here, but our leader is unconsious, he's carrying her, you're late, and to top da bullshit off, you forgot my donuts!" She seethed even more when Temari flipped her off.  
"Don't have an orgasm! We almost got caught by the fuzz." She looked at Naruto. "He was supposed to be her latest victim, but we made a deal. If he helped us out, we'd protect him. He really did alot for us. He saved our leader's life. Y'know that gettin' respect from me is rare. He's cool people, trust me."  
All the girls looked at him like he was god. They all sheathed their weapons.  
Well, all save for one blonde.  
"If you think I'm just gonna let this new meat go, you got shit for brains." Ino stood right in his face. "I don't give a damn what she says, you wanna get in, you gotta go through me."  
"Ino-Pig. You dumb broad."  
Everyone looked at the bundle of pink locks on Naruto's back that had come back to life. Sakura jumped off of him and walked up beside him. "He saved my life, so back the fuck off. Hurt him 'n I'll break my foot off in your ass, y'know, that lil' pathetic mass that you laze about on most of the day. Got dat?" She smirked with much satisfaction as her friend did indeed back off. The rest of the women ran up to her, asking their leader what had happened, and why she was out of action.  
"Please, guys, calm down. We were walking, then we ran into him. He made us chase him up to the roof-"  
"Wait, you mean to tell me our leader couldn't handle some spiky-headed punk?" A girl in the group spoke up. She had brown hair put into two neat little buns on her head. She wore a chinese-style pink shirt and black cargo pants and carried a katana on her back. She smirked when Sakura and Naruto glared daggers at her.  
" Couldn't handle him?"  
" Spiky-headed punk?" Then the wheels finally began turning in his head.  
"W-wait... LEADER!??" He turned to Sakura. "YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE SEXY VIPERS!!!????" He looked like the color had been drained from his face as the realization hit him.  
"Uh... yea? Man, sexy but stupid... I really know how to pick 'em..." She stuck her tounge out at him.  
"I...just didn't really...like... y'know... Temari seemed more like the type." Temari laughed at this.  
"Close enough, Spiky. I'm the second in command. The day that somethin' happens to Sakura is the day I take over, but if somethin' were to happen to the both of us, Ino and Ten-Ten would take control." The one with the buns nodded as Temari acknowledged her place in the gang.  
"Oh...so...can I go now..." Naruto looked around anxiously while the girls looked him up and down.  
Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.  
"Hey, bitches! Leave him alone! He's mine!! Got dat?" She glared at all of them.  
"Oh, I don't know, Sakura..." Ino walked up to him. "I don't see your name here..." She smacked his ass. "Or here..." She grabbed at his crotch, which made him jump. "Or..." She was about to kiss him but Sakura jumped in between them and pushed her back.  
"What the fuck did I jus' get through wit' tellin' you? HE'S MINE!!"  
"I was jus' lookin' for a name..." Ino pouted ever-so-innocently.  
While Sakura and Ino pulled out their daggers on each other, Temari decided to go and lay down, leaving Naruto alone with the horny group that made up the legendary Sexy Vipers.  
" Holy shit dude... right into the goddamn snake pit... the one time girls come after me and they either wanna kill me or jump my bones...sigh... what a drag..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two women had decided to calm down, Sakura took Naruto to the roof to talk with him. You can only imagine how Naruto felt being alone with her, but he decided that it was time to get some answers.  
"Hey Naruto... I just wanna say thanks again for saving me back there... you really didn't have to do that..."  
Naruto and Sakura were leaning against the side of the roof, where they had a great view of the sun. Naruto marveled at how the light had shone on her in all the right places, making her hair shine, and her eyes looked even brighter than they normally did. She was beautiful.  
She looked at him, and when they made eye contact, they both lightly blushed and looked away. Naruto spoke up.  
"Well... we did have a deal. And besides, I couldn't just let you fall... no one is that heartless..." He spoke in a serious tone, something that she hadn't really thought that he was capable of. She had only known him for less than a day and she already felt like she was closer to him than she had ever been with a guy. He was full of surprises, and she liked someone who was... how to say it, spontaneous.  
" ---lightly chuckles--- You sound like such a humanitarian when you say it like dat... but..." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to make yourself look good?"  
He looked at her quizically, cocking his head to the side. "Whatcha mean by that?"  
She giggled. "That's cute when you do that..."  
Naruto gave her a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head, something he did when he was modest or nervous. They both laughed, and Sakura had thought to herself, if just for half a second, that this guy truly was different from other guys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, the girls were attacking Temari with questions. She had already gave them the story with the cops, and now that she thought about it, the big-time question had come to mind: who recognized them and called the cops?  
The girls had come together in their makeshift living room: a huge room witha big screen tv and 5 or 6 couches to make them all comfortable. Ten-Ten spoke up.  
"I think it had to be those stinkin' bastards. Who else would do it?"  
"That is a huge possibility, but we haven't heard from them in over a month. Why would we have trouble from them now? Besides, you know that we would have sensed them if they were around anyway." Temari had been deep in thought, but when it came down to it, that might have been the best bet.  
"Well, if it's not them, it'd probably have been the Akatsuki Thugs. We're their number one enemies too."  
"We're the Sexy Vipers. We're public and private enemy number one. Dumbass."  
"Whoever it was..." Ino started. "They came pretty close. If it wasn't for Naruto, you guys would have been nose-deep in shit."  
Temari hated to admit when she needed help, but it was clear that Naruto had been the savior in their escape. Had they not chased him up there, they would have been found, and him saving Sakura was a bonus.  
"We can't just let him go, though. He might send the cops here."  
"He's an honorable guy. He's not gonna rat us out." Temari defended.  
"Um... if I could make a suggestion..." A small voice peeped out. The voice came from a girl with short bluish-lavender hair and pale lavender eyes. She had a grey sweat-jacket on to big for her and white cargo pants.  
"Yes, Hinata? Speak da hell up, for god's sake!" Temari growled.  
"Well... why don't we make him...a part of the gang?" Hinata softly suggested.  
"A part? Of us? Pft! In your wet dreams!" Ino teased.  
"Ino, we all know that you're the only one here-"  
"Besides you?" Temari pointed out.  
"Sigh... besides me... that has wet dreams." Ten-Ten said. "But Hinata does have a point. The guy must be damn good to get Temari's and Sakura's respect. And he put them on a good chase. He could be helpful."  
The others pondered this for a minute. Having a guy on the team? It's never been done before... but there are perks. They'd have a permanent fuck-buddy around...  
a permanent fuck buddy...  
permanant fuck-buddy...  
fuck-buddy...  
"All in favor of having the fuck-budd- I mean Naruto on board, say ' I '."  
"I!!!!"  
"It's settled then. I shall inform them of this change in events when they come back down." Temari then walked off to her room, thinking of all the naughty thi- training she can get done when it's official.


	5. Chapter 5

- 5

A/N: OMGOMGOMG!!! Sooooo many ppl LOVE this freakin' story! OMAGAH!! I just wanna say thank you to all who reviewed, and for you omega pervs out there, this is NOT a HAREM!!! It's NaruSaku, but I may try to put somethin' in there if you vote on it!! If I get enough reviews on a pervy harem against narusaku, I shall make it so because I love all of you. So vote!! Remember, every vote counts like a bitch!! So do it, or no pervy harem for you!!!! AIML has spoken!! Also, for his name, should it be python or black mamba? I dunno. Vote for that too!! R&R PLZ!!! Also... because I love you, if any are fans of yuri, I may also put in something or something, ONLY if you vote on it! I don't do this kinda thing regularly, but because I love you, I will. Read on!!

Chapter 5: Shit Goes Crazy...er

Naruto and Sakura were still on the roof while the unofficial poll went down, so they had no idea of Naruto's impending doom of getting raped outta his mind. But they were having too much fun to care about what was happening downstairs.  
"Ok, craziest thing you've ever done in school."  
"I ran through the lunchroom, through the hallways, and into the principal's office butt naked, wearing nothing but an ANBU mask. Then I jumped on her desk and did the happy dance!"  
Sakura busted out laughing on her ass. She laughed so hard she started to cry, and laughed even harder when Naruto did the happy dance in front of her. She tried to get back up, then fell forward into Naruto, which made him blush a shade pinker than her hair.  
"--laughing-- I can't believe you'd actually do something like dat! You've gotta be the craziest guy I've ever met!"  
"--chuckles-- Yea, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed college freshman. Believe it!" Then he struck a good guy pose that made her bust out laughing again.  
"See? I'm just a regular guy. You don't have to fuck my brains out to like me. We can just hang out."  
Sakura looked up at him when he said 'just a regular guy'. Then she got a serious look on her face. "It's not really all that easy." She turned away from him. " 'Just hang out', huh? The last time a boy told me that, my life went to the 10th layer of hell." She turned to look at him. "What is it about you... that changes everything I was made to believe in? Why is it that you... are the only one besides the others that makes me smile like this? How can you just say to me with a straight face that I can believe in you? I can't." She started to walk away.  
"Hey wait! Sakura!" He grabbed her arm. "Look, I don't know why it is that you don't trust me...or guys for that matter... I look into your eyes... and I see a woman that looks proud and strong..." He turned her around to face him. "But earlier, I saw someone else... I saw a frail girl... a girl that had been hurt by someone or something, and needs someone to look to for comfort. When Temari talked to you, it was like she was a mother trying to comfort a little girl. Can you please tell me what had caused you to hurt so much... what had shaken you to drop your guard? All I want to do is understand so I can show you that I am different... and that I'm sincere."  
Sakura stared at him in complete surprise. How was it that this guy could read her like a book? How could he look into her soul like open doors? And... could she really tell him the truth? Could she give him a part of her, knowing that she only had so little to give, knowing that there's a chance that she could never come back if she lost it? She was already so far gone... but maybe this man before her could bring back a lost part of her, the part of her that wanted so bad to love, and be loved, again.  
"Naruto...I--"  
"SAAAAAAAKKKUUUUUUUU-CCCHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WAH!!" Sakura fell back. "What the FUCK is your DEAL??!! I'm TRYING to talk over here!!!"  
"But Sakura..." Ino whined. "We wanna tell you and our fuck-bud- I mean Naruto something! Come downstairs now!"  
"--groan-- Alright!! --muttering things about stupid bitches--"  
Sakura reluctantly went downstairs for this meeting while Naruto followed closely behind, cursing under his breath that he shoulda been trying to talk to her about this before instead of doing the fucking happy dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, all the girls were stationed in the living room that also served as a briefing room, where they would be briefing Naruto and Sakura about their obvious unanimous decision on Naruto's...well-being.  
"The meeting is on! Leader Venomous Blossom, we, the Sexy Vipers, have debated on the arrival and presence of our new guest, and we have all come to a mutual agreement. We want to hear your views on this." Ten-Ten spoke.  
"Kk, I'm listening." Sakura gave them her full attention, while the blond next to her shifted so he could hear this better.  
"We have voted on what should be done with him, and we've come to the decision... that he should stay and work beside us as a team member, the first male acceptant of the Sexy Vipers."  
"HELL FUCKIN' NO!!!!!! NO FUCKIN' WAY!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura almost hit the roof.  
"I DON'T TRUST NARY A ONE OF YOU HORNY FIENDS!!"  
"YOU JUST WANT ME TO STAY SO YOU CAN USE ME AS A HUMAN VIBRATOR!!!!"  
"Now, what would make you say a thing like that?" The other girls gave her an innocent look even a mother couldn't trust.  
"Fuck you bitches!!!! I don't know whose idea this was, but you horny bitches can forget it!!"  
"...It was all her idea, chief!!" All the girls pointed to Hinata, who immediately started shittin' her pants when her pissed-off-beyond-all-logic leader slowly started making her way towards her with death in her eyes.  
"Wait a minute!! Yes it was, but they voted!! I didn't have raping him in mind!! My intentions were pure!! Honest!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Hinata was on her knees, while Sakura stood over her glaring at the others, who were either filing their nails or looking at a fly.  
"Don't worry my dear Hinata, your life shall be mercifully spared..." Sakura looked to Temari. "But I have a feeling that my second in command was the real instigator."  
"N-now hold up!! I didn't do a goddamn thing!!" Temari backed up into a wall.  
"Truthfully, you were the one that told us to vote on it." Ino said.  
The others nodded their heads.  
"And you seemed pretty happy when you voted and went back to your room." Ten-Ten added.  
The others once again agreed.  
This new break in the case interested Sakura and scared Naruto, who now had to worry about Temari wanting to rape his ass as well.  
"Well, well, well... seems the stool pigeons just helped me out. Thanx, girls. Now Temari, my trusted advisor, what shall I do with you..." Sakura pulled out her dagger, then proceeded to slowly make her way towards her good-as-dead second in command.  
Temari, the usually tough one, was shittin' bricks as her best friend prepared to slit her throat.  
"Aw, man... dis is not how I envisioned my death... dis is so fucked..." She closed her eyes as the blade slid across her skin...  
RIIIIIIPP!  
She looked down to see that her shirt, along with her bra, had been cut right down the middle, revealing her D-cup breasts.  
"---blushing hard--- SAKURA!!! WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU LESBO!!!! THAT WASN'T...huh?" She looked towards their guest, who had seemingly died of a nosebleed, drowning in a pool of blood.  
"OMG!!!! YOU KILLED NARUTO!!!!!" Ino squealed.  
"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Ten-Ten pointed at Sakura and Temari.  
"Hey!! It ain't my fault the dumbass is so innocent! He acts like he neva seen a pair of tits in his life!"  
"Oy, vey...girls... clean up the mess... I'll take him to my room..." Sakura sweatdropped as the girls fought over who got to pick him up first, while Ino teased Temari about how her boobs were bigger than hers.  
"--sigh-- This day is too fuckin' long for me..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the sea of raging hormones had ebbed, the leader had picked up the unconsious Naruto and took him to her room on the top floor, and put him in the bathroom they had put in. It was fairly big, a regular sink in one corner, with a jacuzzi in the far corner taking up most of the room in the bathroom. She filled it with water, took of his clothes --with much delight-- and put him in the water.  
He stayed in there for a few minutes before he had woken up again. He sat up straight when he realized he was in a bathtub.  
"Holy shit... what the fuck happened..."  
"You saw a big pair of tits n' fell out."  
He jumped when he heard Sakura, who was right next to the jacuzzi, obviously admiring the view. He blushed ten different shades of red when he noticed her looking him up and down, raping him with her eyes, although a big part of him didn't mind.  
"...Oh man... that's right... you messed up Temari's shirt... then I saw THEM...my god, they were fuckin' HUGE!!!"  
Sakura chuckled. "Yea... but mine are bigger, though..." She winked at him, which made him blush even more, if that was even possible. She laughed at him. Then the mood got serious.  
"Sakura...about earlier... before we were interrupted..."  
Sakura already knew where this was going. She stood up.  
"Fine... you'll get your answers... but on one condition..." She took off her shirt.  
Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!??"  
She gave him a weird look. "What's it look like? This is the deal: I'll give you the info if I can take a bath with you. Simple, ne?" Then she took off her pants, revealing her red lace panties with a matching bra.  
"--stutters-- B-but..."  
"Just shut up. If you wanna know so badly, then just let me. Just think of it as us... just hanging out." She gave him a smirk as she took off the last of her undergarments, giving him a damn good view of EVERYTHING before she went into the water with him, sitting into is lap, taking note that he was as hard as a brick.  
Naruto knew one thing... her boobs were definately bigger than Temari's.


	6. Chapter 6

- 6

A/N: DAMN U PERVY BASTARDS!!!! I'm soooo glad I decided to wait a while before I dived into the next chapter. YOU PPL R SICK!!! But I still love you! Besides, I'm a total perv myself, so I really shouldn't talk! I'ma find a way--the right way-- to put the "stuff " in the story, but it'll take a while for me update back and forth, so just keep it in ya pants until I do plz! By the way, I shall work a yuri in here somewhere...jus gimme some time. R&R plz!

Chapter 6: Vulnerable

Naruto was trying his ultimate best to try and calm himself down. Seeing her in the au naturale was too much, but having her nude, **wet** form on top of him was driving him on the brink of insanity. His boner wouldn't calm down, no matter how serious he was being about this. He couldn't shake the tremors of pleasure he felt from having her ass grind into him in the water, and he didn't know how long he'd stay still before he decided to fuck her six ways from sunday.

"--straining-- So... about earlier... w-why is it that you don't feel comfortable around me completely?"  
She turned to look at him, which meant that she pressed herself against his south pole even harder. He barely surpressed a groan.

"Well, all the other girls already know about what happened, but I'm not too sure about telling you... but you've survived for this long, I guess I can tell you..."  
"It happened about 4 years ago..."

--------Four Years Ago-------

Sakura, 15 years old, was walking down the block towards the meeting place to where she was supposed to meet her boyfriend, who was the captain of the basketball team at their high school. They were supposed to meet at a building on the corner, so she made her way over there in barely contained excitement.

She was still swooning from the last time she saw him. His emo haircut, his dark mysterious eyes and his voice were enough to make her faint. She smiled as she thought of kissing him, feeling his sexy abs under her fingertips as they held each other close. She inwardly smacked herself, for thinking such dirty thoughts was below her, especially out in the street.

She walked a little bit further until she was able to see him, being all sexy-cool, leaning against the wall of the building. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun!! I missed you!" She gave a kiss on the lips.  
"Hn." Sasuke was never one to show affection, and he definately wasn't a man of more than two words. But he gave her a small smirk to show his acknowledgement.

"So where are we going?" She asked in childish curiousity.  
"You'll see." Then he started walking, and Sakura immediately followed suit, wrapping her arm around his.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, going past buildings that Sakura didn't recognize. Normally she would be scared, but this was her Sasuke, after all. He knew what he was doing, and he would protect her from anything.

They walked for another minute until they reached an old abandoned warehouse. There were cracks in the windows, and the doors were spray-painted.

Sakura looked up at him. "Why are we at a place like this, Sasuke-kun?" He just grunted in response. "Sasuke! Answer me!" She started to get scared. The he looked at her. "Relax. I just wanted to have you alone today. All of our usual spots were taken, so I had to... improvise."

Sakura seemed to be satisfied with his answer, but another part of her, one that she thought she had locked away forever, had told her that it seemed... off. But she pushed those thoughts aside, and followed her boyfirend into the warehouse.

"It's... kind of dark in here..." Sakura held on to him tighter. If there was one thing she hated, it was the dark.  
"Hn. Don't worry babe. I know this place pretty well. We won't need the lights anyway." Then out of nowhere, he kissed her and put her up against the door, kissing her everywhere he could reach. This took Sakura completely by surprise, but soon she started to feel hot as he stroked her breasts through her shirt.

"Un... Sasuke..." She wrapped her arms around his head, but then she felt her hands being pulled back until they were outstreched against the door. She was being held by her wrists... but wait.

One of Sasuke's hands is on her ass.

The other is on her breast.

So... where are the **other two **coming from??

Sakura started to panic. She struggled against Sasuke and tried to scream, but another one covered her mouth. Then she heard another voice laughing, then another, and another...

There were other guys in there with them. And that's when she came to the realization... she had been set up.

--------Back to Them-------

"And then...---sob--- they all... dammit... I'm sorry..." Sakura started to break down from there. She couldn't force herself to go any further. But she didn't have to.

Naruto was seething when he heard up to the warehouse. Then when she stopped, he already knew what had happened to her. His horniness was long forgotten. He was **enraged**He was completely disgusted at how that bastard, who pretended to be her boyfriend, had set her up into something like that. It was then that he had fully realized why she was the way she was.

Sakura had been gang-raped.

And her victims were only getting the tip of the iceberg.. no, a drop off of the iceberg of what she had been through.

Sakura had continued to cry, and it was hurting Naruto. He hated to see women cry, especially someone as strong as Sakura. She had gave her heart to that bastard, and he killed it. And now, she was risking everything she had believed in, everything she had left, which wasn't much, and was giving it to him, hoping that maybe he could be the one to bring her out of that dark place.

He held her and started to sing a song he knew.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in..._

Because it's cold outside...

It's cold outside...

_Share with me the secrets that you've kept in_

Because it's cold inside...

It's cold inside...

Sakura was only whimpering softly now, tears still softly cascading down her softs cheeks. She leaned into his chest, and listened as he sang this song to her, which she had heard before, but never really heard it sang so beautifully.

Naruto made it sound that way.

_And you're slow, shaking fingertips show_

That you're scared like me so

_Let's pretend we're alone_

And I know you may be scared

And I know we're unprepared

But I don't care

The Sakura found herself singing with him, touched by the way his voice vibrated through her being and into her heart.

She had butterflies.

_Tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible_

I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure

Please don't tell me that I'm the only one thats vulnerable

Impossible...

Sakura had a small smile on her face when he looked down at her. She stared into those cerulean depths, those eyes that she would love to get lost in. She blushed a shade as pink as her hair as he gave her a smile, a genuine smile, a smile that told her that things would be okay from now on.

She was glad she had met him.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

Isn't that a sign already

I get a B in originality

And it's true, I can't go on without you

_Your smile makes me see clearer_

_If you could only see the mirror of what I see_

_And your slow, shaking fingertips show_

_That you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared _

_And I know we're unprepared _

_But I don't care_

Outside the door, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Temari were all crying their hearts out.

"Omg...--sniffle-- that is so beautiful!"

" I hope they have a happy life together... but I still wanna jump his bones..."

"That is... so romantic..."

"Eh...I give 'em a week..." Then Temari started crying on Hinata's shoulder, happy that her best friend actually found a decent guy.

' Aw damn... we gotta go to school tomorrow...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that is the chapter!!! --angry figures-- OK!!! I'm sorry I cut it off in the middle of the song because I LOVE that song, but now, I'm gonna go into the next part of the Sexy Vipers. You'll see it on the page. Anyways, it'll be the same story, but it'll be different. You'll see!!! ( ) And don't worry! The sex will be in the next update... but not right away... I dunno!! I'm winging it because it's so different from what I originally wrote in dat sloppy lil' notebook. Anywayz!! If you wanna see where they'll be going from here, check out my next installment when I'm done! Ja ne!! 


End file.
